tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullfrogs
Bullfrogs is an animated television miniseries created by Elliot Strange and Owen Emerson. It's one of two segments spun-off from their web series The Counter Culture Half Hour Fun Pit and it currently airs on FX. Ten episodes are planned. Plot The series centers on seven girls who live in a triplex based in Fernley, Nevada. Five are teenaged amnesiacs who only recall their more basic memories and are unaware of whatever they've done prior. Two are young girls who were won in a poker game along with the triplex, and they seem to remember a lot more than the other five, to their confusion. The girls live in a swing-state, and try to put things toward the favor of the republican side. As a consequence, they get embroiled in political issues that almost always escalate to epic proportions. Unknown to them, they're being closely monitored by democratic elites since they had the capability of preventing the current influx of political and racial chaos that spiked following the most recent presidential inauguration. Characters * Nicole (Sarah Michelle Gellar): A downbeat artist. She's rarely ever happy and seems to be annoyed by everyone. Nicole blames her personality on a very bad childhood and a lack of friends, which is why she tries to maintain her connections to the others, in spite of a clear lack of effort. * Britney (Linda Cardellini): A slacker and gamer, and somehow one of Nicole's closer friends. Britney is lazy by nature, but is strangely very helpful whenever she finds something that she's in to. She has a unique mentality when it comes to combat and strategy, given her love of gaming. * Alison (Aubrey Plaza): Won in a poker game that also included their triplex. Alison is quirky, talkative and resourceful, to the annoyance of the more cynical parts of her circle. She seems to know more about what happened to the girls before their memories were supposedly wiped, but these are written off as bouts of insanity. * Colleen (Jessica DiCicco): Alison's friend, also won in a poker game. Colleen is a meek and shy individual who prefers to speak to Alison more than the others. Whenever she does speak, it's usually to give sarcastic or smart quips that annoy the others. * Martha (Kath Soucie): A former child actress who takes acting jobs in local plays. Martha tends to be over-dramatic and grating on the others, but she does have decent acting chops, something the girls use to their advantage to get out of dire situations. * Hailey (Katlin Olson): An annoying, air-headed girl who's obsessed with toilet humor. She tends to not take things seriously, to the aggravation of the other girls. It's implied that she annoys them to take the heat off of other girls who have no control over their worst attributes. Has a lover in Day. * Day (Elizabeth Gillies): Hailey's girlfriend. While she's established as a more sensible foil to Hailey and, to a lesser extent, the other girls, she is capable of being far more unpredictable and, in a way, more dangerous. The girls try to keep her personality balanced to avoid causing more trouble for themselves.